No soy una niña pequeña
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo aquí así que sean pacientes con mi historia, la verdad ya llevo unos meses pensandola y solo me falta pasarla a la compu. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

_¡__No soy una niña pequeña!_

Esta historia la hice inspirándome en como sería Logan si encontrara a una chica que tuviera los mismos poderes que Jean, incluso casi el mismo nombre pero ella tiene otro poder y obviamente no es una mutante.

_Ya era tarde casi madrugada y todos los estudiantes de la escuela para niños dotados estaban ya durmiendo, todos los alumnos y profesores excepto uno: Logan, quién estaba en la cocina con una botella de cerveza en su mano, al parecer estaba pensando en algo. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros y las gotas se derramaban por las ventanas._

_De pronto el timbre sonó, __alguien llamaba a la puerta con tanta desesperación, Logan gruñó no había terminado su bebida pero sabía también que nadie iba a abrir la puerta._

_Así que se levantó y cogió su cerveza mientras salía por la cocina y caminaba hacía la puerta principal. _

_Logan olfateó antes de abrir la puerta, era un dulce aroma, parecía el de una mujer, una mujer desconocida__. Lentamente abrió la puerta mientras tomaba un trago a su cerveza, mientras el continuaba bebiendo una chica de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes estaba parada, con su cuerpo mojado. Era muy bonita pero demasiado delgada, tanto que parecía ser una modelo. La chica caminó unos pasos hacía atrás y miró hacía el piso_

"_Hola" ella dijo suavemente, su acento era algo extraño, italiano, su voz tímida y a la vez triste_

"_Ah hola tu debes ser" dijo Logan quien al parecer no se había percatado de la chica que estaba frente a el y su ropa húmeda._

"_Estoy buscando... "La chica dijo pero luego se quedo callada, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos y ella suspiró tristemente, se volteó bruscamente para salir corriendo de ese lugar pero Logan agarró su brazo firmemente._

_Ella trató de resistirse mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer, en ese __momento Logan se dio cuenta de la dulce chica a la que sujetaba con fuerza para que no huyera._

"_Oye espera no te voy a hacer daño" Logan le dijo tomando su brazo y tratando de hacer una sonrisa calida, algo que Logan casi no hacía._

"_¡No tu no sabes nada, nadie puede ayudarme tu eres un maldito am...!" La chica gritó con rabia y desprecio que Logan casi pierde el control y saca sus garras, si no fuera por el hombre que tomo a la chica por la cintura_

"_Es suficiente Elissa!" El hombre dijo con voz seria mientras Logan los miraba a los dos con los ojos bien abiertos_

"_¿¡Quien demonios son un ustedes? " Logan argumentó_

"_Necesitamos ayuda" Dijo el hombre quien ahora tenía a la chica en sus brazos ella lloraba._

"_No la necesitamos, él nos va a lastimar, no viste como me sujeto, Yo se que nos va a matar" Dijo la chica entre sollozos_

"_Hey Yo no los voy a lastimar, de acuerdo, si no me dicen que es lo que hacen aquí__ ¿como podré ayudarlos?" Logan dijo mientras fruncía el ceño_


	2. Chapter 2

_Eran las ocho de la mañana en la Mansión Malfoy, en una de las habitaciones estaba Lucious sentado sobre una gran silla negra, su espalda reposaba contra el respaldo y tenía una copa de vino en su mano. Frente a él estaba un hombre con una capa negra su cabello era de un rubio oscuro._

"_Valentine cuantas veces debo decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte" Lucious dijo con una voz suave mientras su copa daba vueltas._

"_Te digo que la han secuestrado, como que no preocupe, Lucious ¡es mi hija! Y tu sobrina" Valentine exclamo sus ojos verdes soltaban ráfagas de ira_

"_Te estoy diciendo que no te preocupes aún así si Elissa fue secuestrada no hay por que preocuparse" Lucious dijo mirando a Valentine que estaba impacientemente caminando de un lado a otro "Valentine, sabes que nadie puede lastimarla, nadie se mete con los Death Eaters, nadie..." Lucious dejo su copa sobre la mesa y alzó la mano continuando su discurso_

"_Nadie se ha revelado contra el Señor Oscuro y sus aliados, y tu sabes muy bien que aquellos que lo han hecho han sido eliminados" Lucious miró a Valentine luego se puso de pie y camino hacía la puerta para despedir al hombre._

"_¡Pero que no entiendes no puedo perderla a ella, a ella no!" Gritó Valentine, sus ojos ahora estaban clavados en los de Lucious_

"_¿Pero que te pasa ahora huh?" Lucious le replicó su tono era severo y su mirada fría_

"_No me vengas a decir que ahora estas preocupado por tu hija, porque no es un buen momento" Lucious cerró la puerta y camino hacia Valentine luego susurró en su oído_

"_Porque según recuerdo, fuiste tú quien quería que esa niña sufriera, fuiste tú Valentine, el que la saco de Hogwarts y la metió en una estupida escuela para señoritas, cuando su lugar estaba en Slythetrin con Draco"_

_Lucious le susurraba al oído estaba mas que enojado, estaba furioso. _

_Elissa era la hija de Elizabeth Malfoy la hermana menor de Lucious, durante el momento de su nacimiento Voldemort se encontraba rearmando su ejército para acabar de una ves por todas con Dumbledore y con aquellos cuya sangre no fuera pura._

_Durante su embarazo Elizabeth había tenido complicaciones y Valentine ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, en cuanto la niña naciera su madre moriría y Valentine no podía soportar la idea de perder a la mujer que amaba. Pero Lucious por otra parte sabía que esta niña iba ser lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir a todos los sangre sucia y tal vez con un poco de suerte sería capaz de enfrentarse al mismo Voldemort_

"_No claro que no es verdad" Valentine su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que Lucious le decía pero aún así su mirada estaba en alto_

"_Claro que no, pero no te preocupes Valentine, porque cuando Elissa regrese va a estar donde siempre tuvo que estar" Lucious dijo mientras se alejaba y caminaba hacia la puerta_

"_¿A que te refieres con eso? Le preguntó Valentine que fruncía el ceño pero Lucious ya se alejaba por la puerta pero antes de desaparecer se asomo por ella y le lanzó una mirada a Valentine_

"_Tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero"_

_Logan aún continuaba viendo al hombre que sujetaba a la chica el gruño y continuo esperando su respuesta_

"_Me llamo Michael y ella es Jeannie"_

_Michael dijo, el era un hombre bien vestido tenía alrededor de unos 28 años sujetaba a la chica con fuerza mientras ella con sus cabellos dorados, con reflejos pelirrojos Logan se sorprendió al oír el nombre, le recordaba a una persona que había sido muy importante para él._

"_Disculpe ¿dijo Jeannie? Creí que se llamaba Elissa"_

_Logan murmuró _

"_Me llamo Jeannie, no me gusta Elissa y no me agradas Tú"__ Logan gruñó_

"_Mira niña yo no voy a lastimarte y el nombre es Logan"__ Jeannie lo vio y se volteó hacía Michael_

"_No soy una niña, tengo 16 así que no me digas niña" Ella replicó y se cruzo de brazos _

"_Mira niña mas vale que no empieces a buscar problemas porque aquí no los queremos"_

_Logan murmuró y fijo su mirada en Michael._

"_Vamos Jeannie, tranquilízate. Necesitamos ayuda y he escuchado que en esta escuela ayudan a las personas… Diferentes" Michael le explicó a Logan, pero Jeannie le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Michael_

"_Diferentes, Michael nosotros no somos diferentes, a que te refieres con diferentes"_

_Jeannie le dijo, al parecer había encontrado una manera de safarse de Michael y ahora estaba con sus delgados brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Logan se quedó mirando a Michael pero luego observó a Jeannie, la niña era algo rebelde pero a la vez dulce, Logan rió y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran._

"_Bueno entren ya, que está lloviendo y además creo que no es lo mejor discutir aquí afuera" Se acercó a Jeannie y con una sonrisa picara le dijo_

"_¿No queremos hacer escándalos verdad?"_

_Jeannie frunció aún más el ceño, sus cabellos castaños estaban algo mojados y su fleco cubría una parte de sus ojos verdes._

"_Bueno es que parece ser que tú eres el experto en hacer escándalos" Jeannie agregó y caminó hacía la sala principal_

"_Bueno ya niña, será mejor que vaya por el Charles" Logan gruñó y los acomodó en la habitación. Jeannie continuaba con los brazos cruzados, Michael se sentó en el sillón e invitó a Jeannie a que se sentara, pero ella se negó. Logan se rió y subió por las escaleras en busca del Profesor Xavier_

_Por el gran corredor se encontraba ya despierto y atento a lo que sucedía Charles Xavier, con él estaba Scott Summers, un jóven hombre que llevaba unas gafas oscuras. _

_Scott no estaba muy contento de trabajar con Logan, pero desde la supuesta muerte de la Doctora Jean Grey, Logan había subido al mando de los X-men._

_Pero de pronto en una de sus misiones encontraron a Jean Grey, ella estaba y podía controlar sus poderes__. Pero su relación con Scott ya estaba terminada, la razón. Emma Frost, una jóven mujer que para la mayor parte de los estudiantes era la Mujer más Sexy del mundo. Y tal vez tenían una razón en parte pero también esa mujer se vestía de una forma muy inapropiada. _

_Pero en fin parecía que Jean no estaba enojada, ni tampoco Scott, pero Logan __tampoco estaba muy interesado en Jean, el también había conseguido una novia, y la verdad Logan se había enamorado de ella, su nombre Cassandra Stewart ella también era mutante, y era una chica bella. _

_Logan y Jean habían hecho una amistad muy fuerte, pero Cassandra siempre temía que Logan reviviera sus sentimientos por Jean. _

_Aunque Logan le juraba a Cassandra que sus sentimientos eran para ella y que ninguna otra mujer iba a tomar su corazón._

"_¿Qué sucede Logan?" Scott preguntó mientras caminaba junto al profesor_

"_No sucede nada Summers" Logan dijo y miró al Profesor_

"_Charles creo que necesitas conocer a..." Logan le dijo pero el profesor lo corto_

"_Lo sé Logan, es por eso que me he levantado, para ver que sucede con nuestros dos invitados" El Profesor le dijo y sonrió amablemente, sabiendo lo que Logan estaba a punto de decir._

"_Bien pero déjame decirte que esa niña es una rebelde" Logan dijo con una mueca y continuó siguiendo a ambos el Profesor y Scott_

"_¿Qué?, no tienes que regresar con Cassandra?" Scott le dijo con una risa burlona_

"_Ocúpate de tus asuntos Summers" Logan gruñó. _

_Dentro de unos minutos el Profesor, Logan y Scott se encontraban en la planta baja dirigiéndose hacía la habitación donde Michael y Jeannie estaban._

_Jeannie continuaba de pie __y con los ceños fruncidos sus brazos cruzados uno sobre otro. Michael estaba observándola, Jeannie era muy bella, tenía los ojos verdes como los de su padre, pero sus labios rosados y ligeramente gruesos, eran de su madre, al igual que la nariz. Pero definitivamente el color de cabello no lo había sacado igual que su madre o su padre. Era el de su abuela. Si, Jeannie era tan bella, que podría parecer un ángel, y su cuerpo era tan delgado que podría pensarse que era una modelo. Y bueno a decir verdad Jeannie era una supermodelo, aunque su carrera durara muy poco, había comenzado a modelar en las pasarelas a una edad de 14 años y había terminado a los 16, cuando se encontraba huyendo con Michael hacía las costas de Nueva York. _

_Su vida en Europa ya era solo un recuerdo._

"_Y bien Jeannie, puedes decirme ¿porqué estas tan enojada?" Una voz dulce le peguntó, un hombre en silla de ruedas se acercaba a ella, sus ojos azules la miraban con dulzura._

"_Yo no estoy enojada…¿Quién le dijo eso?" Jeannie le preguntó pero inmediatamente volteó hacía Logan quien estaba con una risita; también estaba con él un hombre alto y que llevaba unas gafas rojas. Jeannie miró con desconfianza_

"_Jeannie?" Se dijo a si mismo Scott quién estaba maravillado por la bella chica que estaba ahí parada, con una mirada acusadora, y que por suerte no se llevaba con Logan_

"_Pero que maravilla, parece que alguien no se lleva contigo Logan" Scott le susurró a Logan y dio una risita_

"_Cállate Boy Scout" Logan dijo y caminó hacía el Profesor_

_Y en ese instante Jeannie avanzó hacía Logan, con una mirada fulminante_

"_¿Así que soy rebelde no?" Jeannie dijo mientras se aproximaba aún más a Logan, y justo cuando se aproximó, Jeannie lo empujó._

_Logan no se pudo contener, algo que odiaba era que alguien lo empujara y con esto se escuchó el filo de sus garras deslizándose rápidamente. Logan observó a Jeannie, pero en ese momento Michael intervino_

"_Que crees que haces, ella es solo una niña" Michael dijo mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Logan._

_El Profesor Xavier suspiró, Scott tenía su mano fija en sus lentes preparándose para disparar_

"_Qué es lo que te sucede a ti niña, tienes algún problema, porque esto se puede solucionar, y creeme que yo no soy de fiarme"_

_Jeannie miró con odio y también sacó su varita_

"_Vasta, Logan, Jeannie es suficiente" El Profesor dijo tratando de calmarlos, por suerte funcionó con Logan, pero por alguna razón el __Profesor no podía entrar en la mente de Jeannie._

_Jeannie frunció el ceño, podía sentir que el profesor intervenía en su mente y era algo que a ella no le gustaba. Lo observó e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza de que no lo intentara más. _

"_¿Profesor, está usted bien?" Scott le preguntó al Profesor al ver que su amable rostro cambiaba a una cara preocupante_

_*Estoy bien Scott, por favor lleva a Jeannie y Michael a sus respectivas habitaciones* El Profesor habló en la mente de Scott y el enseguida asintió_

"_Vamos por aquí, les mostraré sus habitaciones" Scott les dijo y llevo a cada uno a sus habitaciones. _


End file.
